In portable electronic apparatuses such as a mobile phone and a portable music player, apparatuses capable of executing various functions by operating a display surface formed of liquid crystal or the like with fingers are prevalent.
Such electronic apparatuses can reduce (or exclude) an operation unit such as a button for performing an operation and enlarge (increase the area of) a display surface, and thus have an advantage that information to be displayed on the display surface is easily viewable.
Further, there is a desire to operate such an electronic apparatus while driving or the like. However, it is very dangerous to operate an electronic apparatus while driving with the eyes being fixed on the display surface. Furthermore, there is another desire to operate an electronic apparatus in a pocket or bag in a blind way while walking.
In order to meet those desires, Patent Literature 1 discloses an electronic apparatus (input apparatus) capable of performing an intended operation (input) even in a state where the electronic apparatus is placed out of a field of view.
In the electronic apparatus described in Patent Literature 1, the display surface includes an input unit, which is not the display surface but a slant surface and is provided on each of the up, down, right, and left sides of the outer circumferential side of the display surface.